


Дивиденды от фиаско

by never_v_hudo



Series: Дивиденды от фиаско [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: «Шерлок проиграл Майкрофту в шахматы на желание. Шерлок ожидал, что как обычно получит от старшего брата очередное скучное дело. Как же он ошибался».Почему в хэллоуинских фиках Шерлок всегда одет невероятно сексуально? Что будет, если он наденет совершенно идиотский костюм?Бамф!Джон, нелепый костюм, немного ревности, Хэллоуин и конечно жаркий секс!





	Дивиденды от фиаско

       — Шах и мат, — самодовольно объявил Майкрофт. Елей разлился в его чертах, и уголки губ поползли вверх.  
  
      Сначала Шерлок хотел отшвырнуть доску, чтобы фигурки разлетелись по всему кабинету, но потом взглянул на чересчур довольное лицо брата и передумал. Ни к чему преумножать его триумф.  
  
      Со всем достоинством Шерлок откинулся в кресле и сложил ладони домиком. Молчание — лучшая политика, это он усвоил ещё с детства. Молчание и сверлящий взгляд. Шерлок смотрел на Майкрофта так, словно мог разглядеть противоположную стену прямо сквозь его череп.  
  
      Спустя несколько тягостных секунд Майкрофт встал, подошёл к своему письменному столу и достал из ящика папку. «Очередное нудное дело, скука», — разочарованно подумал Шерлок. Но промолчал.  
  
      Майкрофт же чуть не лопался от напыщенности. Шерлок начал что-то подозревать. Подозрения усилились, когда он принял папку. Та была слишком лёгкой для документов по делу. Внутри лежал тонкий конверт. Смятый, но тщательно разглаженный. И смутно знакомый Шерлоку. Он постарался не выдавать своих эмоций и предельно равнодушно открыл его.  
  
      — Ты не посмеешь, — злобно сказал Шерлок.  
  
      Майкрофт хищно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я не пойду! — Шерлоку почти удалось прозвучать не беспомощно.  
  
      — Что ж, в таком случае, ты не сможешь отыграться, — якобы небрежно бросил Майкрофт. И попал точно в цель.  
  
      — Тебе это так с рук не сойдёт! — Шерлок рывком поднялся на ноги. Как приглашение на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина в Скотланд-Ярде попало к Майкрофту? Шерлок выбросил его сразу же, как получил от… — И Лестрейду тоже! — гневно сверкнул глазами он.  
  
      — Я передам Грегори твои пожелания, — усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
  
      — Это ещё кто? — смутился Шерлок. — Неважно, — он пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой. — Последнее время, братец, ты сам не свой. Неужели в МИ-6 перевелись все идиоты, устраивающие утечки государственных тайн? Или эти идиоты годятся только для того, чтобы рыться в мусорном ведре детектива-инспектора?  
  
      — Хорошей вечеринки, Шерлок. Повеселись, — Майкрофт продолжал подло сиять. — Кстати, доктор Уотсон тоже будет там.  
  
      — Отвали, — попрощался Шерлок и хлопнул дверью.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Шерлок стоял на пороге «Диогена» с поднятым воротником пальто. Прохладный октябрьский ветер раздувал волосы и бесцеременно забирался прямо в рукава. Чёртов Майкрофт, чёртова вечеринка, чёртов Хэллоуин! Шерлок был в бешенстве. Он должен был выиграть в этот раз, он замышлял коварный план отправить Майкрофта с родителями на лыжный курорт в Швейцарии на всё Рождество. За счёт Майкрофта, разумеется.  
  
      Ладья на d4 нарушила все его планы.  
  
      Шерлок топнул ногой и посмотрел на часы. До начала вечеринки оставался час. «КОСТЮМ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЕН» значилось на предательском листке. Он не успеет до Бейкер-стрит и обратно, не по таким пробкам. Да и в кого он нарядится исходя из имеющегося маскировочного гардероба? В бездомного? Торчка? Хастлера?  
  
      Все лавки с прокатом костюмов уже закрыты. Можно было бы взломать одну из них, но учитывая помешательство лондонцев на этом дурацком празднике, нет никаких шансов, что остались подходящие костюмы.   
  
      И кем бы он нарядился, если бы даже представилась возможность выбрать? Последний раз Шерлок переодевался в пирата, когда ему было пять. На следующий год он решил, что такие забавы подходят только для глупой малышни.  
  
      И вот ему тридцать четыре, и он — единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, между прочим, всемирно известный, спасибо его личному блоггеру, Джону Уотсону — должен пойти на самую нелепую на земле вечеринку и изображать из себя невесть кого. И всё благодаря Майкрофту.  
  
      Однако оттягивать неизбежное было непродуктивно. Найти хэллоуинский костюм в разгар праздника в центре Лондона? Гений он или кто? Шерлок порылся в телефоне и набрал номер, по которому последний раз звонил три года назад.  
  
      — Шеззаааа! Вот так сюрприз! — раздался весёлый голос на том конце. — Сто лет тебя не слышал, чувак! Слушай, я завязал, прошёл программу, десять шагов, всё такое. Я уже полтора года чист! Хотя, если тебе надо, я могу позвонить кое-кому…  
  
      — Рад за тебя, — сухо оборвал его Шерлок. — Мне нужен костюм на Хэллоуин.  
  
      — Что? Хэллоуинский костюм? Это что-то новенькое, я о таком не слышал, я же в завязке, но давай скину номер того парнишки, он в курсе…  
  
      — Настоящий костюм, я иду на костюмированную вечеринку, — Шерлок закатил глаза как можно дальше, на мгновение ему показалось, что он увидел собственный мозг.  
  
      — … Что? Шезза, ты обдолбан? Ты в порядке? Где ты? Назови адрес, срочно!  
  
      — Я в порядке, Билли, ты идиот! Я иду на вечеринку и мне нужен чёртов костюм, и если ты заткнёшься прямо сейчас и привезёшь мне его, я заплачу сто фунтов, но если ты продолжишь нести всякую чушь, клянусь я…  
  
      — Да понял, понял, не кипятись, но прости, — Билли расхохотался в голос. — Ты и вечеринка на Хэллоуин, боже, — его голос всё ещё дрожал от неподдельного веселья. — Хорошо, я посмотрю, что можно придумать. Во сколько она начинается и куда подъехать?  
  
      — Скотланд-Ярд, через сорок минут, — коротко ответил Шерлок и бросил трубку.  
  
  
  
      Билли Уиггинс приехал к Скотланд-Ярду только через два часа.  
  
      — Почему так долго? — прошипел Шерлок.  
  
      — Полегче, приятель, — Билли поднял руки в защитном жесте, одна была свободна, а вторая держала огромный пакет.  
  
      Шерлок нетерпеливо протянул деньги.  
  
      — С тобой всегда приятно иметь дела, Шезза, — Билли подмигнул и отдал пакет Шерлоку.  
  
      — Что с твоим лицом? — Шерлок прищурил глаза.  
  
      — Ах это… Это грим! Я граф Дракула, знаешь ли, не ты один ходишь по вечеринкам в Хэллоуин, — хохотнул Уиггинс.  
  
      — Как оригинально, — начал было Шерлок, но замолчал, заглянув в пакет. — Это что?  
  
      — Костюм, чувак, как ты и просил, всё честно!  
  
      — Ты не только опоздал, но и привёз… Что. Это. Такое.  
  
      — Не знаю, нашёл у своей девушки, она болтала что-то про картошку и спутник, я нихрена не понял, — он развёл руками, — главное — это костюм, который можно надеть, — Билли поднял указательный палец вверх. — Скажешь, что ты марсианская картошка или батат из созвездия Андромеды, или придумаешь что-нибудь, я же помню, котелок у тебя варит, что надо, — Билли рассмеялся. — Да к слову о котелке, — он порылся в пакете и достал нечто напоминающее дуршлаг без ручки, с длинными металлическими антеннами на дне. — Это нужно надеть на голову, вот застёжка.  
  
      Великолепно, кастрюля, которую нужно надевать как чепчик в придачу с поролоновой картофелиной. Восхитительно.   
  
      Майкрофт жестоко поплатится. Лестрейд тоже. На самом деле не поздоровится абсолютно всем, кто…  
  
      Видимо Билли уловил что-то такое в чертах Шерлока, потому что немедленно попятился и неловко помахал рукой на прощание.  
  
      — Ладно, чел, Шезза, пока! Ты тоже завязал, смотрю, так держать! — он показал ему два больших пальца и поспешно удалился.  
  
      Это был худший вечер в жизни Шерлока Холмса, и он только начинался.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Шерлок переоделся в туалете. Аккуратно сложил «Белстафф» в пакет, и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Господи, это фиаско. Огромная картофелина скрывала его тело до колен, руки облегали коричневые рукава, на голове задорно поблёскивала нелепая сковорода с антеннами.  
  
      Все будут смеяться над ним, и Джон тоже не удержится от смеха. Андерсона разорвёт от радости, как, впрочем, и весь Скотланд-Ярд. Но Шерлок никогда не сдавался, и его главное оружие — разум, оставалось при нём. Он вздохнул и вышел из туалета. Пакет с пальто и пиджаком Шерлок заботливо спрятал в ближайшей подсобке.  
  
      Шерлок не торопился заходить в кабинет, темнота коридора скрывала его от любопытных взглядов, а свет в зале и открытая дверь дарили ему прекрасное преимущество: можно наблюдать, оставаясь невидимым.  
  
      Вот Андерсон в несуразном красно-синем обтягивающем костюме с пауком на груди, нейлон обтягивал поролоновые кубики пресса, своих у Андерсона отродясь не бывало. Вот Лестрейд, но непонятно, кого он изображал? Коричневый костюм в белую полоску и красные кеды, в руках детектив-инспектор крутил странную палочку с фонариком на конце. Донован вырядилась в красный корсет с металлической окантовкой, на руках блестели кирасы, синяя кожаная юбка едва скрывала синие же трусы, сбоку свисало золотистое лассо, на лбу блестела металлическая диадема. Но, плевать. Шерлок искал глазами Джона.  
  
      Тот стоял в самом дальнем углу у стола с напитками. Сердце немедленно оказалось в глотке. Джон выглядел… потрясающе. В облегающих коричневых брюках, высоких кожаных чёрных сапогах, и невероятно узкой тёмно-синей рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом. Одежда сидела на нём просто великолепно и, вне всякого сомнения, облегала реальные мышцы. Мускулистые бёдра, упругий, круглый зад, мощную, широкую грудь, и кубики пресса, да.  
  
      Индиго удивительно подчёркивал цвет глаз Джона и божественно контрастировал с его золотистой кожей и светлыми волосами. Левое бедро охватывала тонкая полоска из кожи — крепление кобуры, только в кобуре был не пистолет, а длинный, светящийся меч. Шерлок сглотнул.  
  
      То, что его влечёт к Джону, он понял уже давно. То, что он любит его… что ж. Случай в бассейне и семтексом расставил всё по местам. Шерлок любил Джона. Всё просто. Химический дефект, которому оказался подвержен даже такой блистательный и холодный разум. Но Джон был законченным гетеросексуалом, всюду твердил, что он не гей, постоянно ходил на свидания с девушками, и всех уверял, что они с Шерлоком не пара.  
  
      Надо признать, что Шерлок приложил все усилия, чтобы Джон расставался с каждой из своих пассий, и последние месяцы тот действительно бросил попытки найти себе кого-то. Но как надолго? Рано или поздно он встретит какую-нибудь милую медсестру, которая окажется завязавшей киллершей, влюбится, разделит с ней свою тягу к опасностям и съедет в прелестный дом в пригороде, заведёт собаку и кучу детей. И забудет Шерлока. Или вернее будет вспоминать о нём в качестве весёлой хэллоуинской истории про «одного друга, который обрядился картошкой, и в таком виде явился на вечеринку в Скотланд-Ярд».  
  
      Шерлок собирался вздохнуть, как вдруг увидел Гарри.  
  
      Приглашения в Ярд содержали строку «плюс один». Джон выбрал своей «плюс один» сестру. Шерлок ещё раз покосился на сестру Джона. Она была в белом комбинезоне и жемчужного цвета стёганном жилете. Волосы были заплетены в замысловатую косу, а на бедре, как и у Джона висела кобура, из неё выглядывал странного вида пистолет.  
  
      Гарри значительно похорошела с последнего раза, как он её видел. И, судя по тому, что в руках она держала тыквенный сок — бросила пить.  
  
      Почему Джон пришёл с сестрой? Очевидно, она согласилась прийти, потому что твёрдо встала на ноги, завязала с пагубными привычками и теперь готова к новым отношениям. Но Джон… Шерлок сощурил глаза, погружаясь в Чертоги.  
  
      После бассейна, жилета, начинённого взрывчаткой, взрыва, гибели Мориарти, Джон перестал ходить на свидания. Он бросал долгие взгляды на Шерлока, открывал рот, но говорил явно не то, что собирался озвучить. После этого он часто сидел с растерянным и грустным видом, даже забывая про чай.  
  
      Джон постоянно задерживался на работе, а с утра старался уходить пораньше. О, нет.  
  
      Джон  _уже_  встретил кого-то. Очевидно,  _она_  не смогла прийти на эту вечеринку, и было логично взять с собой сестру. Джон то и дело доставал телефон, словно ждал чьего-то сообщения, но затем разочарованно убирал в карман. Они поссорились? Что Джон пытался сказать ему всё это время после бассейна и не решался? «Шерлок, я встретил кое-кого, это серьёзно, я хочу съехать»?   
  
      Сердце сковало ледяной стужей, и Шерлок пару секунд не мог как следует вдохнуть из-за огромного комка в горле. Руки непроизвольно сжались, и он впился ногтями в ладони.  
  
      Как он был глуп и слеп. Конечно, такой прекрасный, восхитительный Джон не мог оставаться так долго в одиночестве. Из-за своего благородства он мучился виной и не мог сказать, что хочет съехать. Не после того, как Мориарти раскрыл карты Шерлока перед ним. Разумеется, Джон догадался о его чувствах. Шерлок бессильно сжал переносицу.  
  
      А та счастливица, которая не пришла сегодня по какой-то причине, вероятно, уже злилась, почему Джон так затягивает с решением. Может быть, она не пришла, потому что они поссорились? Нужно больше данных.  
  
      А для этого нужно выйти из тени и предстать в этом унизительном виде перед всем Скотланд-Ярдом. Что ж, если это позволит выяснить больше о Джоне, так тому и быть. Ради Джона можно стерпеть любое унижение.  
  
      И Шерлок уверенно шагнул вперёд.  
  
  
  
      По закону подлости первым его заметил Андерсон. Его крысиное лицо сначала изумлённо вытянулось, а затем черты исказила гадкая усмешка.  
  
      — Только взгляните, кто пожаловал! Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной!  
  
      Воцарилась тишина. Десятки глаз устремились к нему. Шерлок замер и принял самый равнодушный и одновременно высокомерный вид. Джон, он делает это ради Джона.  
  
      — И в кого же ты вырядился, фрик? — продолжал язвить Андерсон. По комнате пронеслись смешки. — В какашку космических масштабов, коей ты и являешься на самом деле? — хрюкнул тот.  
  
      Робкие смешки превратились в настоящий смех. Кто-то достал телефон и принялся снимать Шерлока. Лестрейд задыхаясь от смеха, салютовал ему своим стаканчиком.  
  
      Андерсон чувствовал себя звездой вечера.  
  
      — По крайней мере, я не явился сюда в надежде соблазнить бывшую любовницу., — сказал Шерлок довольно громко. — Да и всё равно тебе ничего не светит с Донован, похоже, она уже нашла себе кого-то менее блудливого, — Шерлок вскинул бровь и кивнул в сторону Салли, которая щебетала с Гарри, и совершенно не обращала внимания на происходящее.  
  
      Андерсон покраснел, и только собрался ответить колкостью, как его прервал неожиданный окрик.  
  
      — Эй! Что здесь происходит?  
  
      Джон. Прекрасный, чудесный Джон. Вот только сейчас он заметит костюм Шерлока и присоединится к всеобщему веселью.  
  
      Но вместо этого, когда Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, его лицо озарилось искренней, тёплой улыбкой. Не злой, не насмешливой, а той самой, которая, Шерлок знал, предназначалась ему одному.  
  
      — Приструни своего фрика, — прошипел горе-казанова.  
  
      — Ради бога, Андерсон, заткнись, — гаркнул Джон. — Всем уже давно известно, что ты понижаешь айкью всей улицы, — вокруг раздался одобрительный смех, — И я не желаю слушать, как ты оскорбляешь Шерлока, ты меня понял? — голос Джона звенел сталью, как тогда в Баскервилле. Джон весь ощетинился, мышцы под рубашкой явно напряглись.  
  
       _Ох_. Похоже, всё-таки у позорного костюма Шерлока были преимущества. Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза. От  _капитана_  Джона Уотсона его тело приходило в полнейший восторг, явное и выступающее свидетельство, которого так удачно скрывал толстый слой поролона.  
  
       Андерсон пробормотал что-то злобное под нос и поспешил в противоположный угол.  
  
      — Шерлок, — Джон подошёл ближе, — привет, — он сиял. Шерлок пришёл в полнейшее замешательство. Казалось, Джона совершенно не волновал его чудовищно бестолковый вид.   
  
      — Я так рад, что ты пришёл.  
  
      — Я… — «тоже» хотел сказать Шерлок, но слова застряли в горле. Тем более, как можно радоваться, что пришёл туда, куда идти совершенно не хотел, туда, где понял, что Джон хочет съехать, туда, где выставил себя на посмешище. И всё-таки он был рад. Сердце пело, и по коже бегали жаркие мурашки. Где ещё он бы увидел Джона в такой одежде? И как тот заступился за него, осадив Андерсона на глазах у всех. — Спасибо, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
      — В любое время, — Джон снова улыбнулся, а затем облизал губы. — Хочешь выпить?  
  
      Шерлок, переживая, что дар речи опять подведёт его, просто кивнул. В конце концов, это вечеринка. Люди приходят сюда в абсурдных нарядах, пьют и веселятся. Джон рад ему, он не поднял его на смех, и запретил делать это остальным. Осталось выяснить, почему Джон привёл сестру.  
  
      — Держи, — Джон протянул стакан.  
  
      Шерлок отпил, это оказался довольно приятный на вкус грушевый сидр.  
  
      — Пойдём на балкон, и ты мне всё расскажешь, — Джон взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Шерлок не знал, как поступать — сжать руку в ответ? Не будет ли это слишком очевидно? Не станет ли он ещё более жалок? Поэтому Шерлок просто позволил Джону вести себя.  
  
      На балконе было намного тише и свежее. Город внизу всецело поддался хэллоуинской лихорадке. Тут и там раздавались крики, хохот, люди расхаживали в самых невероятных костюмах. Похоже, в Лондоне веселились все, кроме Шерлока.  
  
      — Итак, — Джон отпил сидра и выразительно окинул взглядом Шерлока.  
  
      — Майкрофт, — Шерлок неопределённо взмахнул рукой.  
  
      — А что значит твой костюм? — спросил Джон без тени насмешки.  
  
      — Космос, пищевая промышленность, — Шерлок повёл плечами.  
  
      Джон усмехнулся.  
  
      — То есть, ты не знаешь.  
  
      — Как будто это имеет значение.  
  
      — Совершенно никакого, — и Шерлок понял, что Джон всё это время не выпускал его ладонь. Он мгновенно взмок несмотря на ледяной ветер. Шерлок старался ничем не выдавать своё волнение, вдруг Джон просто забыл, что держит его за руку? И кто он такой, чтобы указывать капитану Джону Уотсону на забывчивость? Он прочистил горло.  
  
      — Ты пригласил Гарри.  
  
      — Да, она позвонила мне пару недель назад, сказала, что умирает, как хочет выбраться куда-нибудь на Хэллоуин. Она не пьёт уже полгода, устроилась на новую работу.  
  
      Шерлок сузил глаза. Две недели назад. Значит, приглашение Гарри не было вынужденной мерой. Значит...  _Она_  здесь. Работает в Скотланд-Ярде и, видимо, опаздывает на вечеринку. Поэтому Джон смотрел в телефон. Как он мог пропустить такое? Определённо любовь затуманивает разум.  
  
      Теплые пальцы Джона сжали его руку.  
  
      — Эй, ты сам не свой, хочешь уйти?  
  
      Так, Джон прогоняет его. Всё ясно, он не хочет, чтобы Шерлок встретился с его  _настоящей_  парой.  
  
      — Кхм, нет… С чего ты взял?  
  
      — Ты явно не собирался сюда приходить, и находишься здесь только потому, что каким-то образом Майкрофт повлиял на тебя, кроме того, очевидно, что ты не в восторге от своего костюма.  
  
      — Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь, Джон, — Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Что ж… эээ… Тогда пойдём обратно? Я немного замёрз, — Джон поёжился. Шерлок не упустил из вида, как от холода напряглись его соски под тонкой тканью. Хотел бы он наклониться прямо сейчас и обвести их языком, вот так сквозь рубашку. В паху болезненно запульсировало.  
  
      — А ты кто? — сказал Шерлок, просто чтобы отвлечься от мысленных образов, как он прижимает Джона к кирпичной стене, проводит языком по золотистой коже в вырезе, одной рукой сжимает его зад, а второй ласкает член сквозь лёгкую ткань брюк, и Джон позволяет ему это и тает в его руках, пытаясь сдерживать особенно громкие стоны.  
  
      — У нас с Гарри парный костюм — Люк и Лея.  
  
      — Хм.  
  
      — Звёздные войны? Дарт Вейдер? Да пребудет с тобой сила?  
  
      Шерлок молчал.  
  
      — Поверить не могу! Мы обязаны посмотреть все части! И ты не станешь жаловаться, — Джон шутливо погрозил ему пальцем.  
  
      — Хорошо, — выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
      — Гарри выбрала и взяла на прокат, я бы надел тот, где Люк в кимоно, а в этом чувствую себя раздетым, — Джон нервно усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ты… выглядишь потрясающе, — Шерлок сам не ожидал, что слова вылетят с такой неожиданностью и лёгкостью.  
  
      Джон опустил глаза и очаровательно покраснел.  
  
      — Пойдём, я совсем продрог, — и повёл его внутрь.  
  
      Когда они вошли в зал, на Джона тут же налетела девушка, в чёрном платье и подвеске в виде молекулы радия.  
  
      — Джон! Привет! Вот ты где! — она обхватила его за плечи и звонко чмокнула прямо в губы. Джон напрягся всем телом и выпустил руку Шерлока.  
  
      Вот и  _она_.  
  
      — Привет! Шерил, это Шерлок, Шерлок это Шерил, — представил их друг другу Джон.  
  
      — О, привет! — девушка улыбнулась. — Кого ты изображаешь? — спросила она, в замешательстве оглядывая его идиотский костюм. — Нет, нет, погоди, я сама угадаю. Так, картошка, а это… — она нахмурила брови глядя на блестящую миску на голове Шерлока. Это спутник! О боже, ты спудник*! — и она рассмеялась, но не над Шерлоком, а словно значение костюма само по себе являлось хорошей шуткой. — И почему все в Ярде твердят, что ты засранец? По-моему, человек, надевший костюм спудника по определению — милаш, — и она подмигнула ему.   
  
      Джон довольно улыбнулся.   
  
      Шерлока затошнило.  
  
      В ответ он пробормотал нечто неразборчивое, а затем смерил её взглядом.   
  
      — Склодовская-Кюри?  
  
      — Да! О, Джон! Ты говорил, что он чёртов гений, так и есть! — девушка хлопнула в ладоши. — Я пришла сюда с другой вечеринки, и на обеих никто не догадался, — она покружилась. — Но зови меня Шерил, красавчик, — и она снова лукаво подмигнула, — пойдём Джон, налей мне выпить, я устала как собака, — и с этим словами она потащила Джона к столу с выпивкой. Джон успел только бросить виноватый взгляд через плечо.  
  
      Шерлок наблюдал за ними издалека.  
  
      Высокая, кудрявая, темноволосая, с большими голубыми глазами. Определённо работает в отделе убийств, но Шерлок никогда не встречал её раньше. Когда Джон с ней познакомился? Наверняка, когда ездил и давал показания за них обоих. Нельзя было отпускать его одного! Он наклонил голову набок и прищурился. Недавно вернулась с работы под прикрытием, перевелась из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. Умная. Нет, не так —  _весьма_  умная. Любит опасность, напористая и является воплощением типажа Джона.  
  
      Отвратительно.  
  
      Шерлок, не чувствуя вкуса, допил свой напиток, бросил стаканчик в ближайшее мусорное ведро и решил уйти. Условия Майкрофта он выполнил — пришёл на вечеринку, в костюме. Уговора торчать на ней до самого конца не было. Он побрёл к выходу.  
  
      — Шерлок! — его окликнул Лестрейд.   
  
      — Что тебе? — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
      — Здорово, что ты пришёл, и костюм классный, — Лестрейд прыснул в кулак.  
  
      — Да у тебя тоже неплохой, из гардероба Майкрофта?  
  
      Лестрейд резко перестал смеяться.  
  
      — Не вздумай кому-нибудь рассказать! — он ткнул в его сторону блестящей палочкой с фонариком на конце, та издала странный писк.  
  
      — А то что, Грэм? — Шерлок выгнул бровь.  
  
      — Ничего! Твоим судмедэкспертом до конца года будет Андерсон!  
  
      — Как интересно, — Шерлок фальшиво улыбнулся, — а что ты скажешь, если…  
  
      — Я вам не помешаю? — Джон протиснулся между Шерлоком и Лестрейдом, встав словно живой щит.  
  
      — Всё нормально, приятель, — Лестрейд лучезарно улыбнулся. — Хорошо повеселиться, — прежде чем уйти, он бросил грозный взгляд в сторону Шерлока, и почему-то подмигнул Джону. Тот немедленно залился краской.  
  
      — Домой? — Джон повернулся к нему.  
  
      — Да, мне здесь больше нечего делать, — Шерлок высокомерно вздёрнул нос.  
  
      — Подожди меня, я попрощаюсь с ребятами и Гарри.  
  
      Шерлок замер. Что? Джон собирается уйти вместе с ним? А как же Шелли?  
  
      Он следил глазами, как Джон пожимал руки сотрудникам и сотрудницам Скотланд-Ярда, как обнял на прощание Гарри, которая, казалось, была полностью поглощена беседой с Салли и не замечала ничего и никого вокруг. Он протянул руку Шерон, та пожала её, потом обняла Джона, слишком уж надолго задержав хватку на его бицепсах, затем поцеловала в щёку, чуть более страстно, чем того требовал дружеский поцелуй на прощание, её ладонь скользнула вниз и сунула визитку в задний карман брюк Джона. «Позвони мне», — прочитал Шерлок по губам и отвернулся не в силах выносить это зрелище. Реакции Джона он не видел.  
  
      — Ну, я готов, а ты? — голос Джона внезапно раздался из-за спины, прямо рядом с ухом, горячее дыхание опалило кожу, тёплая рука обхватила его ладонь, и Джон переплёл их пальцы. У Шерлока закружилась голова, и ослабли колени, спавшее было возбуждение возобновилось с новой силой. Он в очередной раз порадовался тому, как удачно скрывает костюм естественные реакции тела на присутствие Джона.  
  
      Может, картофелина не так уж плоха? Если тело так предательски ведёт себя, может, стоит сделать этот костюм повседневным? Нет никаких шансов снять его и переодеться в пальто, не с такой каменной эрекцией.   
  
      Придётся ехать в таком виде до самого дома, до спасительного убежища своей комнаты.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Они вышли из Скотланд-Ярда, и Джон удивительно быстро поймал такси. Ну, не так уж удивительно, учитывая то, как потрясающе он выглядел. Когда они уселись в машину, Джон снова уверенно взял Шерлока за руку. Шерлок не понимал происходящего, но решил не отказываться от даров судьбы, в конце концов, не так уж часто она его баловала. Жар от ладони Джона не улучшал ситуацию, творящуюся в южных регионах, скулы Шерлока порозовели, дыхание сделалось поверхностным.  
  
      Он отвернулся в окно и изредка украдкой поглядывал на Джона. Тот сидел с абсолютно безмятежным видом и мурлыкал под нос в такт песне, играющей по радио.  
  
      Чему он радовался? Он, наконец, решился сказать Шерлоку о своём переезде и предвкушал предстоящие выходные в объятьях Шарлиз? От отчаянья Шерлок непроизвольно сжал руку, которую держал Джон, и Джон ответил лёгким поглаживанием.  
  
      От этого незамысловатого движения по всему телу разлилась горячая волна и устремилась точно в пах. Шерлок едва сдержал рвущийся стон. Поездка определённо становилась чересчур мучительной.  
  
      Чтобы отвлечься, он постарался вспомнить премерзкое лицо Андерсона, но это не помогало, потому что вслед за его перекошенной физиономией возникла фигура Джона, с напряжёнными мышцами и угрожающим разворотом плеч.  
  
      К счастью, до Бейкер-стрит они доехали довольно быстро.  
  
  
  
  
      Шерлок пулей вылетел из такси, оставив Джона расплачиваться, и встал перед дверью со знакомыми латунными цифрами. Он обернулся, когда Джон шёл к нему и улыбался, весь сияя и выглядя просто восхитительно в своей облегающей одежде.  
  
      — Ох, чуть не забыл, — сказал Джон, когда уже вступил на крыльцо. Он дошёл до урны и выбросил какую-то карточку из заднего кармана брюк.  _Визитка Шеннон_. Потом он поспешил к Шерлоку и обеими руками обхватил его кисть.  
  
      — Почему ты выбросил номер Шейны? — Шерлок должен был знать. Незнание и непонимание разрывали его изнутри.  
  
      — Вот поэтому, — ответил Джон, поднял руку Шерлока и поочерёдно поцеловал каждую костяшку. Рёв обжигающего пламени вытеснил все чувства и эмоции Шерлока. Он почувствовал, как вспыхнули скулы. — И поэтому, — и с этими словами Джон привстал на цыпочки, нежно обхватил его лицо и прижался лёгким поцелуем к губам.  
  
      Прикосновения были мягкими, почти невесомыми, и прекратились также быстро, как и начались.  
  
      Только сейчас Шерлок осознал, что всё это время у него на голове находился дуршлаг с антеннами.  
  
      Он поспешно расстегнул ремешок, стащил металлическую шапочку и сжал её так крепко, что побелели пальцы.  
  
      В голове проносились тысячи вопросов, но Шерлок смог озвучить только одно:  
  
      — Но… ведь я не женщина…  
  
      Джон рассмеялся.  
  
      — Блестящая дедукция!  
  
      Шерлок окончательно запутался.  
  
      — Но… ведь ты…  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — просто ответил Джон, словно это был общеизвестный факт, неведомый только Шерлоку. — Люблю и хочу быть только с  _тобой_ , идиот, — тихо и с нежностью добавил он в конце. — Если, конечно, ты не против.  
  
      Шерлок сильнее сжал шапку от костюма и острый край больно врезался в кожу.  
  
      — Можно поцеловать тебя? — спросил Джон, на его лицо набежала тень сомнений, подсвеченная робким намёком на надежду.  
  
      «Конечно, можно, не тупи!» — подумал Шерлок, но вслух смог лишь выдавить еле слышное:  
  
      — Да.  
  
      И Джон приник губами к его губам. Шерлок разжал пальцы, кастрюля жалобно звякнула, упав на крыльцо, и покатилась прочь. Джон наклонил голову, одной рукой он зарылся в кудряшки Шерлока на затылке, а второй нежно провёл по скуле и заправил непослушный локон за ухо. Он приоткрыл рот и провёл языком между губ Шерлока. Тот наконец отмер и ответил на поцелуй. Руками он вцепился в плечи Джона и потянул на себя. Поролоновый клубень сжался, но остался невыносимой преградой между их телами.  
  
      Шерлок подался вперёд и кончиком языка дотронулся до языка Джона. Джон застонал в поцелуй и открыл рот шире. Шерлок тонул в ощущениях, поворачивал голову, и их носы, а иногда и зубы сталкивались, но поцелуй был прекрасен в своей неловкости. Шерлок определённо утвердился в мнении, что дышать скучно, но, видимо, Джон его точки зрения не разделял, потому что спустя несколько долгих сладостных мгновений всё же отклонился, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
      — Господи, Шерлок, — прошептал он прямо ему в губы, — чёрт, ты… — он покрывал мелкими влажными поцелуями его лицо и гладил плечи. — Пойдём домой, — выдохнул он.  
  
      Как только дверь захлопнулась за ними, Джон прижал Шерлока к стене и принялся целовать его в шею. Шерлока трясло, он беспомощно бороздил ногтями обои и молился, чтобы не упасть.  
  
      — До чего же всё-таки у тебя дурацкий костюм, — пробормотал Джон. — Можешь ты наконец избавиться от него?  
  
      — Молнии по бокам, — пролепетал Шерлок задыхаясь.  
  
      В четыре руки они сняли костюм, и Джон отшвырнул сдувшуюся картофелину куда-то за спину.  
  
      Шерлок раскраснелся и прислонился к стене, он загнанно дышал, и взмокшие кудряшки прилипли к бледному лбу.  
  
      — Боже, посмотри на себя, — восхищённо прошептал Джон. Он отступил на шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться видом расхристанного Шерлока. Тот в свою очередь тоже решил насладиться зрелищем. Джон был восхитительно растрёпан, тонкие губы припухли и влажно блестели, ворот рубашки распахнулся ещё сильнее, съехал набок и оголил ключицу. Грудь поднималась и опускалась, натягивая тонкую ткань, руки подрагивали, а брюки, облегающие его ноги словно вторая кожа, совершенно не скрывали внушительную эрекцию.  
  
      Если Шерлок даже в самом несексуальном наряде за всю историю человечества так сильно возбуждает Джона, что же будет, если он предстанет перед ним в своём лучшем костюме и той лиловой рубашке?  
  
      Тут Джон снова приблизился, обнял Шерлока за талию, прикусил подбородок, а затем втянул нижнюю губу. Руки опустились на бёдра и сжали их, Джон вопросительно хмыкнул, Шерлок кивнул, и Джон притянул его к себе.  
  
      Они оба в голос застонали, когда соприкоснулись напряжёнными членами, пусть и разделёнными тканью.  
  
      — Нам… нужно… ахх… — Джон обхватил запястья Шерлока, поднял и прижал к стене одной рукой, второй сжал его ягодицу, и ритмично двигая бёдрами, жарко и глубоко поцеловал Шерлока.  
  
      Шерлок еле держался на ногах, лёгкая фиксация сводила его с ума, член затвердел до предела, и, учитывая, как долго он мучился возбуждением, развязка могла наступить очень быстро. Он собрал остатки сил и смог оторваться от Джона.  
  
      — Наверх, — заплетающимся языком проговорил он.  
  
      Джон кивнул, отпустил его руки, но не в силах оторваться от такого распалённого, жаждущего и на всё готового Шерлока, снова припал к его губам.  
  
      Шерлок тоже понял, что нет ни единой возможности отделиться сейчас от Джона, как и нет никакой возможности продолжать всё в прихожей, в которую в любую секунду могла войти миссис Хадсон.  
  
      Полный решимости, он подхватил Джона, тот в ответ быстро включился в план и обвил ногами талию Шерлока. Не прекращая целоваться ни на секунду, они преодолели семнадцать ступенек до своей квартиры. Шерлок поставил Джона на ноги, они ввалились внутрь, и Джон пинком захлопнул дверь. Потемневшими от похоти глазами Джон обвёл тело Шерлока.  
  
      — Душ, сейчас же, — стальным голосом произнёс он. И у Шерлока не было ни единой причины, чтобы возразить.  
  
      В ванную они ворвались буквально бегом.  
  
      Шерлок наконец осознал, что происходящее, не его фантазии и не мираж, и осмелел. Он придавил Джона к двери и принялся целовать, кусать и облизывать его шею. Джон стонал в голос, его руки исступленно водили по спине, ягодицам, бёдрам Шерлока.  
  
      — Шерлок, ах… остановись…  
  
      Шерлок мгновенно отстранился.  
  
      — Я должен знать, — Джон шумно выдохнул и вдохнул. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      — Тебя, — ответил Шерлок, затем, немного подумав, добавил, — всего,  _нас_.  
  
      — Я тоже, — Джон улыбнулся и ласково поцеловал его в лоб, — А чего ты хочешь сейчас?  
  
      — Хочу раздеть тебя, хочу, чтобы ты раздел меня. Потом мы заберёмся в душ, и я хочу целовать каждый дюйм твоего тела, хочу твой член у себя во рту, и чтобы ты кончил, выкрикивая моё имя…  
  
      — Господи, — Джон втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — У тебя есть презервативы?  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
      — Они нам не нужны. Я знаю, ты регулярно проверяешься на работе. А я сдавал анализы, когда был в рехабе, и с тех пор я ни с кем не занимался сексом и не принимал наркотики. И после бассейна, в больнице у меня брали кровь. Я чист, Джон.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Джон улыбнулся и притянул Шерлока к себе. — Люблю тебя, — прошептал он зачарованно глядя в его лицо и поцеловал.  
  
      Это поцелуй был более медленным и вдумчивым, они оба убедились в намерениях друг друга, а значит, торопиться не имело никакого смысла, можно было спокойно наслаждаться скольжением языков и губ.  
  
      Они медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, расстёгивали рубашки друг друга.   
  
      — Какой ты красивый, — выдохнул Джон, спустив рубашку Шерлока с плеч, та повисла на локтях.  
  
      — И ты, — вторил ему Шерлок и начал вытаскивать полы его рубашки из брюк.  
  
      Когда обе рубашки оказались на полу, Джон скинул сапоги и кобуру, а Шерлок избавился от туфель. Он жадно изучал голый торс Джона и без раздумий припал ртом к его шраму на плече. Затем обвёл языком его потемневшие соски, как и мечтал, а Джон впился пальцами в его спину.  
  
      Затем Шерлок опустился на колени, расстегнул брюки Джона и рывком спустил их вместе с бельём к лодыжкам. Его взору предстал восхитительный, возбуждённый толстый член. У Шерлока мгновенно пересохло во рту.  
  
      — Подожди, — Джон хихикнул, — нам нужно в душ. — Он решительно поднял Шерлока на ноги, уверенно расправился с застёжкой на его брюках, а когда те упали вниз, Шерлок изящно вышагнул из них и мгновенно скинул свои шёлковые боксёры.  
  
      — Прекрасен, — восторженно проговорил Джон.  
  
      Они забрались в ванну и включили душ.  
  
      — Иди ко мне, — сказал Джон и привлёк Шерлока к себе. Он провёл рукой по груди Шерлока, скользнул вниз по животу и замер. — Можно?  
  
      — Да, — Шерлок наклонился к его уху и облизал мочку. — Всё, что угодно. Я  _твой_.  
  
      — Мой, — Джон обхватил его член, и Шерлока прошил трепет.  
  
      — Чёрт… Джон…  
  
      — Дотронься до меня, — голос Джона неистово дрожал, а Шерлок незамедлительно исполнил просьбу.  
  
      Ванная наполнилась вздохами, стонами, влажными звуками и паром.  
  
      Джон ласкал член Шерлока, нежно отводил крайнюю плоть, проводил большим пальцем по головке и нажимал на сладкую точку на уздечке, а сам в это время неистово вбивался в кулак Шерлока.  
  
      — Я долго не продержусь, — простонал он в губы Шерлока.  
  
      Тот был даже не в силах ответить, поэтому обхватил оба их члена ладонью и сжал. Джон застонал так громко, что его без сомнения было слышно на весь Лондон.  
  
      Трясущейся рукой он обхватил пальцы Шерлока и сжал ещё сильнее. Теперь настала очередь Шерлока буквально кричать от наслаждения.  
  
      Ещё несколько толчков и Джон начал кончать.  
  
      — Шерлок! Шерлок! Блядь…  
  
      Шерлок почувствовал, как член Джона напрягся ещё сильней и горячо выплеснулся ему на пальцы и живот.  
  
      — Джооон, — протянул Шерлок, и более не в силах сдерживаться излился, не прекращая бешено вколачиваться в плотное кольцо их рук.  
  
      Спустя несколько долгих секунд, когда они успокоили дыхание, Джон сказал:  
  
      — Это было охренительно.  
  
      Шерлок ответил поцелуем. И они неспешно целовались, пока из душа не полилась холодная вода. Наскоро помывшись, они вылезли из ванны.  
  
      — Что теперь? — спросил Джон, смахивая последние капли с плеч Шерлока пушистым полотенцем.  
  
      — Моя кровать, твой член у меня во рту, твои руки повсюду, потом отдых, возможно третий раунд, вероятно, нам всё-таки придётся прерваться на сон, — Шерлок скривился от досады, — утренний секс, и я бы хотел, чтоб ты взял меня, затем завтрак, и…  
  
      Джон прервал его речь поцелуем.  
  
      — Да, да, я согласен, — говорил он, перемежая слова поцелуями.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Они лежали переплетясь ногами под одеялом Шерлока. Руки исследовали тела, глаза горели, и тишину комнаты нарушали прерывистые вздохи.  
  
      — Я тоже хочу твой член у себя во рту, — улыбаясь сказал Джон.  
  
      — И что же нам делать? — Шерлок изобразил притворное недоумение.  
  
      — Есть у меня одна идея, — Джон подмигнул ему. — Перевернись.  
  
      Когда они устроились по-новому, Шерлок с благоговением взглянул на великолепный член Джона, оказавшийся прямо перед его лицом. Возбуждённая крупная головка, толстый ствол и пшеничного цвета кудряшки, Шерлок облизал губы в предвкушении. В этот же миг Джон взял в руку его член и обхватил губами самый кончик. Шерлок выгнулся дугой от неожиданной волны бешеного удовольствия.  
  
      — Не сдерживайся, — промурлыкал Джон, зарывшись носом в паховую складку Шерлока, второй рукой он нежно перекатывал его яички. А затем снова облизал головку. Он взял Шерлока за тазовые косточки и приглашающим движением подсказал двигаться. Шерлок зарычал и толкнулся. Боже, горячий мокрый жар и низкие гортанные стоны Джона сводили с ума.  
  
      Шерлок широко распахнул глаза и вобрал член Джона в рот одним плавным движением, расслабив стенки горла. Джон прервался от своего занятия на секунду, чтобы длинно и витиевато выругаться. Он толкнулся на пробу, и Шерлок одобрительно застонал.  
  
      Непристойные чавкающие звуки вперемешку с громкими стонами заглушили шум хэллоуинской феерии, доносящейся из окна.  
  
      Они быстро нашли общий ритм и с упоением толкались друг в друга. Член Джона восхитительно скользил между губ Шерлока, а рот Джона дарил сладкое удовольствие.  
  
      Шерлок слышал, что Джон не отрываясь от него, открыл ящик его прикроватной тумбочки. «Что…» — успело только пронестись у него в голове, как он почувствовал скользкий палец возле своего ануса.  
  
      — Боже, да, Джон, — Шерлок почти ослеп от блаженства, а затем с ещё большим энтузиазмом направил член Джона себе в горло.  
  
      Джон поглаживал вход, кружил пальцем, проникая совсем неглубоко, ласково расслабляя мышцы Шерлока. Убедившись, что кончик пальца не встречает сопротивления, он погрузил его глубже и безошибочно нашёл простату.  
  
      В ответ на крышесносные ощущения Шерлок насадился ртом на член Джона как можно глубже. Слюна стекала из уголков рта на подбородок и шею. Джон начал вырываться из ровного ритма. Шерлок чувствовал горьковатый привкус его подступающего оргазма.  
  
      Палец Джона поглаживал простату Шерлока, рот исступленно двигался вперёд и назад по члену. Шерлок утратил контроль над телом.  
  
      — Джон… Джон… я…  
  
      И Джон одной рукой надавил на ягодицы, упёрся носом прямо в лобок, член Шерлока оказался глубоко в его горле. Палец надавил на простату чуть сильней, и Шерлок кончил. Джон ласкал его яички, и сглатывал, сглатывал, сглатывал… Когда Шерлока отпустили волны оргазма, Джон отстранился и принялся осыпать поцелуями его бёдра.  
  
      Шерлок выпустил член Джона изо рта и откатился. Джон сел и улыбнулся совершенно счастливой улыбкой.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Джон, — тихо сказал Шерлок, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
      — И я тебя, — ответил он, и Шерлок притянул его на себя, а сам откинулся назад. Их губы столкнулись в безумном поцелуе. — Джон… трахни меня в рот, вот так… как сейчас… — прошептал Шерлок и облизал его губы.  
  
      Джон кивнул и поставил колени по бокам от Шерлока, тот опустился немного вниз, и устроился на подушках.  
  
      — Возьми мои руки, как в прихожей, — выдохнул Шерлок. Джон сцепил его запястья, задрал над головой и прижал к изголовью. — Давай! — поторопил его Шерлок.  
  
      Джон направил свой член в жаждущий рот. Шерлок подался вперёд, громко застонал, а затем отстранился на миг только для того, чтобы сказать «Быстрее и жёстче!». И Джон отпустил себя.  
  
      Он вонзался в рот Шерлока, придерживая его затылок и прижимая его руки к стене. Вскоре его бёдра задрожали, член окаменел, он вынул его в последний момент и забрызгал горячей спермой всю грудь и шею Шерлока.  
  
      Джон разжал запястья Шерлока и рухнул рядом. Они громко дышали, и их кожа лоснилась от пота.  
  
      Шерлок чувствовал что губы онемели, горло побаливает, в теле словно не осталось ни одной косточки, а сам он весь превратился в дрожащий пудинг. Он закрыл глаза и открыл их только когда почувствовал прикосновение тёплой мочалки на груди.  
  
      Когда Джон закончил вытирать его, то лёг рядом и накрыл их обоих одеялом.  
  
      — Иди ко мне, иди же, — отчаянно заговорил он. — Если б я знал, — Джон слегка безумно рассмеялся, крепко обнимая Шерлока.  
  
      — Знал что? — вяло пробубнил Шерлок, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.  
  
      — Что наши чувства взаимны. Господи, сколько раз я порывался сказать тебе, но не решался.  
  
      — Ты идиот, Джон.  
  
      — Видимо, да, — Джон снова хихикнул.  
  
      — И что же заставило тебя рассказать именно сегодня?  
  
      — Ты… Ты пришёл на вечеринку. Я знал, что Лестрейд вручил приглашение тебе, и знал, что ты сразу же выкинул его. Но я так надеялся, что ты передумаешь и придёшь, я ждал тебя. Так ждал. Думал, что выпью немного и мистический дух Хэллоуина поможет мне признаться, — Джон задумчиво улыбнулся. — А потом ты пришёл, в этом костюме. Проклятье, если б ты заявился как чёртов граф Дракула в плаще, с высоким воротником и этими своими скулами, я бы наверное растерял всю храбрость.  
  
      — А ведь ты вторгся в Афганистан, — заметил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон усмехнулся и поцеловал его в висок.  
  
      — Покорить Шерлока Холмса куда сложнее, поверь мне. Ты стоял такой уязвимый, я видел, что всё твоё высокомерие напускное, и понял, вот оно: сейчас или никогда.  
  
      — Иными словами, мне нужно было надеть на голову кастрюлю, чтобы ты решился? Если б я знал, я бы надел её давным-давно.  
  
      И они захихикали, потом рассмеялись, а затем смех сменился поцелуями, сначала мягкими, затем всё более горячими, и они обнимались, переплетали конечности и шептали нежные глупости на ухо друг другу.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Они дарили друг другу любовь и не знали, что в это время люди в серых костюмах устроили внеплановую внутреннюю проверку в Скотланд-Ярде, после которой загадочным образом исчезли все фотографии и видеозаписи Шерлока в костюме спудника.   
  
      Джон сказал Шерлоку «вместе», и тот ответил ему «навсегда», и они оба совсем не думали, что «Белстафф» сиротливо лежал в пакете в подсобке Ярда, световой меч Люка ездил позабытый в такси, плоская картофелина из поролона грустила на полу в прихожей, а металлическую шапочку облюбовали дети и с радостными воплями гоняли по улице.  
  
      Они целовали друг друга и даже не подозревали, что Андерсон, сидя в тесной квартире на окраине города, куда пришлось переехать после развода и доказанных измен, не почистил зубы и лёг спать в одиночестве.  
  
      Джон наматывал кудряшки Шерлока на пальцы и совершенно не догадывался, что Гарри в это же самое время запускала пальцы в волосы Салли и отчаянно целовала её на заднем сидении такси.  
  
      Шерлок обводил языком ключицы Джона, и понятия не имел, что в эту секунду Майкрофт одной рукой притянул Грегори к себе за галстук, а второй стряхнул пиджак с его плеч.  
  
      И уж точно никто из них не знал, что миссис Хадсон, поправив остроконечную шляпу на голове, летела на своей метле навстречу полной луне.

**Author's Note:**

> *Название костюма Шерлока spudnik - увы, непереводимая игра слов. По-английски спутник - так и есть sputnik, и есть сленговое словечко spud - картошина. Под этим названием есть даже фирма занимающаяся то ли уборкой урожая, то ли производящая технику для сбора урожая. 
> 
> Костюм Шерлока: https://pp.userapi.com/c849332/v849332802/a2c11/yU6y4x_oD8c.jpg  
> Костюм Джона: https://pp.userapi.com/c852228/v852228468/2e656/HRzuCAdEdbY.jpg


End file.
